In the related art, certain methods related to PDP context activation and/or PDN connection activation were problematic due to the user equipment (UE) being split into a Mobile Termination (MT) and Terminal Equipment (TE). As such, the related art technologies do not sufficiently address such issues, and thus do not offer appropriate solutions.